Un-ordinary Girl
by lightningklass
Summary: Meski di mata para siswa ia adalah sang primadona, di mata para siswi lain Jaehwan hanya sebatas 'Perebut pacar dan gebetan orang'. Tak lebih. Tapi mereka tak tahu, ada sesuatu dibalik kesempurnaan gadis cantik itu. Rahasia yang tak satu orang pun ketahui. Lee Jaehwan bukanlah gadis biasa. Cast: VIXX - Jaehwan, Taekwoon Pairing: Keo length: Two-shot Rate: M(meolla? lol)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Un-ordinary Girl

Cast: VIXX - Lee Jaehwan, Jung Taekwoon, cameo!N

Pairing: Keo

Genre: AU, Romance, Gender-Bender

Lenght: two-shoot

Rate: M(Meolla? lol)

-=o0o=-

Lee Jaehwan. Boleh dikatakan sebagai primadona di Jellyfish Art Highschool. Mata bulat yang indah, hidung mancung yang membuat iri, bibir tebal yang terlihat seksi, rambut panjang yang berkilau, serta tubuh yang tinggi dibandingkan dengan siswi lain. Bak bidadari yang kehilangan jalan pulang ke kahyangan. Selain fisik, Jaehwan juga baik dalam berbagai hal. Nilai tertinggi di hampir semua pelajaran, ketua klub paduan suara, pandai memasak serta bela diri. Sungguh gadis yang sempurna.

Kesempurnaan itu membuatnya selalu dikelilingi para _namja_ di sekolah. Mereka tak keberatan melakukan apapun untuk sang primadona. Bahkan banyak dari mereka yang sering berpura-pura tak sengaja menabrak Jaehwan hanya untuk bersentuhan dengannya. Remaja-remaja gila memang. Kecuali satu, Jung Taekwoon. Ketua klub sepak bola itu tak pernah terlihat tertarik pada Jaehwan. Bahkan bila lewat di depan Jaehwan, tak seperti siswa lain yang langsung menyapanya, Taekwoon justru menembakkan tatapan tajam yang membuat Jaehwan merinding. Jaehwan tak tahu mengapa Taekwoon tak seperti _namja_ lain. Tapi ia tak peduli. Kepada para siswa yang selalu mengelilinginya saja, ia tak peduli. Kenapa ia harus mempermasalahkan orang yang tak sama sekali mempedulikannya?

Dikelilingi oleh _namja_ , tak berarti Jaehwan dekat dengan siswi yang lain. 98% siswi di sekolahnya justru membenci Jaehwan. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mau berteman dengannya. Bila ada, akan langsung dilabrak oleh ketua geng _'Anti Primadonna'_. Mereka iri akan perhatian yang diberikan para siswa bahkan guru kepada Jaehwan. Tak sedikit yang putus dengan pacarnya yang lebih memilih menjadi _stalker_ Jaehwan. Bahkan salah satu sahabat Jaehwan, Narin, pindah sekolah karena tak kuat melihat _namja_ yang ia sukai terus-terusan mencoba mendekati Jaehwan.

Meski di mata para siswa ia adalah sang primadona, di mata para siswi lain Jaehwan hanya sebatas 'Perebut pacar dan _gebetan_ orang'. Tak lebih.

Meski para _namja_ selalu memberi perhatian pada Jaehwan secara berlebihan, gadis itu tahu, tak satu pun yang benar-benar menyukainya. Mereka hanya tertarik pada fisik dan kesempurnaan yang Jaehwan miliki. Tapi mereka tak tahu, ada sesuatu dibalik kesempurnaan gadis cantik itu. Rahasia yang tak satu orang pun ketahui.

Lee Jaehwan bukanlah gadis biasa.

-=o0o=-

 **Jaehwan POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar pertokoan sepanjang jalan menuju rumahku. Sendirian. Ya, di sekolah aku mungkin menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak _namja_ yang selalu ingin menarik perhatianku-meski aku tak sedikit pun mempedulikan mereka. Tapi di luar sekolah, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku tahu alasannya. Para _namja_ bodoh itu tak benar-benar menyukaiku. Mereka hanya remaja yang gila akan kecantikan dan sosok seorang _yeoja_. Masih labil. Dan Para _namja_ labil itu pula yang membuatku dibenci siswi satu sekolah. Aku dianggap merebut pacar mereka. Padahal kenyataannya, tak ada satu pun nama _namja-namja_ gila itu yang aku tahu.

Langkahku terhenti ketika aku melewati sebuah toko roti. Bukan, bukannya aku tertarik untuk membeli roti di sana. Aku lebih tertarik dengan kaca di depan toko itu, yang memantulkan sosokku secara utuh. Aku memperhatikan tubuhku di kaca.

Tubuh ini. Tubuh dan wajah yang terlalu sempurna ini, aku tak pernah menginginkannya! Kenapa aku harus memiliki sosok ini, sedangkan tak ada satu orang pun yang ingin berteman denganku? Aku benci diriku! Tidak, aku hanya membenci tubuhku yang sekarang ini.

Aku masih terdiam menatapi pantulan tubuhku meski awan-awan mendung di langit mulai merintikkan hujannya. Air mataku yang hampir keluar, kini tersembunyi di antara titik-titik air hujan yang mendarat di wajahku. Aku tak peduli.

Aku hanya terus menatap tubuhku dengan tatapan benci. Berharap dengan itu, sosok gadis sempurna ini bisa hilang. Namun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, sebelum waktunya datang. Seperti kata-katanya waktu itu.

 _'Temukan cinta sejatimu, baru kau bisa kembali seperti semula.'_

Tiba-tiba, hujan berhenti. Oh, bukan. Ada yang memayungiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan kulihat sosok tingginya di depanku. Jung Taekwoon. _Namja_ paling dingin di sekolah sekaligus si raja _anti-sosial_. Aku tak mengerti, biasanya dia tak pernah peduli padaku. Tapi kini ia bahkan memayungiku.

"Mau apa kau?" Kataku sembari mencoba menghapus air mata di wajahku.

"Hujan." Ucapnya singkat tanpa merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dasar _namja_ aneh, tak pernah bicara lebih dari satu kalimat.

"Anak TK juga tahu ini hujan." Ucapku kesal. "Menyingkir. Aku mau pulang."

Aku melangkah menjauhinya dan payungnya. Namun aku menoleh kembali ketika kurasakan tangannya besarnya menarik lengan kiriku.

"Rumahmu masih jauh, kan? Rumahku di sekitar sini. Tak lama lagi deras, berteduhlah dulu di rumahku. Kau bisa pulang setelah hujan reda nanti." Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kalimatnya. Lumayan panjang. Tapi kuambil intinya, ia ingin aku berteduh di rumahnya.

"Tidak perlu." ucapku agak keras.

Entahlah, bukannya aku membencinya. Tapi _mood_ -ku memang sedang tidak baik hari ini.

Aku mencoba melepas genggamannya dari lenganku, berniat melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi ia malah menarik tanganku secara paksa. Aku pun mau tak mau mengikutinya dibawah payung sampai ke rumahnya. Selama perjalanan, tangannya tak lepas dari pergelangan tanganku entah dia sadar atau tidak.

-=o0o=-

Kami memasuki sebuah gerbang rumah yang cukup besar. Aku cukup terkesima dengan kemewahan rumahnya. Di balik pagar, ada sebuah taman dengan kolam ikan di tengahnya, serta ada sebuah _gazebo_ di salah satu sisinya. Sayangnya, hujan yang mulai deras ini membuat keindahan taman tak terlalu mencolok. Tapi aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana taman ini terlihat bila cuaca sedang cerah. Pasti indah sekali.

Selanjutnya, Taekwoon mengajakku masuk ke rumahnya. Di balik pintu besar di teras, ada sebuah ruang tamu dengan _furniture_ yang mengesankan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa mahal barang-barang di sana. Tapi aku tahu keluargaku tak akan sanggup membelinya.

Yang dipikiranku saat ini adalah, _'Aku tak tahu kalau dia anak orang kaya.'_

Ia kemudian menarik tanganku menuju lantai dua. Di depan dua buah pintu, ada sebuah ruang tamu kecil.

"Duduklah." Aku mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa di ruangan itu.

Ia kemudian masuk ke salah satu pintu itu. Ku rasa itu sebuah kamar. Tak lama menunggu, Ia keluar dengan sebuah handuk, dan ku rasa satu setel pakaian.

"Keringkan tubuhmu." Ia memberikan handuk itu padaku.

" _Ne. Kamsahamnida_." Ucapku sembari mengambil handuk dari tangannya.

"Pakailah. Ini milik _noona_ -ku." Ucapnya sembari memberikan satu setel pakaian itu.

"Milik _noona_ -mu? Memang kau punya _noona_?" Tanyaku sembari mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.

" _Ne_. 3 orang. Tapi mereka semua sudah menikah dan tinggal dengan keluarganya masing-masing."

Aku hanya mengangguk. Kemudian berdiri dari sofa tempatku duduk.

"Um.. Di mana aku bisa ganti baju?"

"Ada kamar mandi di kamar itu." Ia menunjuk pintu di sebelah ruangan yang tadi ia masuki.

" _Ne. Kamsahamnida_." Ucapku lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

-=o0o=-

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi sembari merapikan baju yang kini kupakai. Kukibaskan blus putih yang kini menyelimuti tubuhku, dan kucoba turunkan rok berwarna oranye yang melingkar di pinggangku. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia memberiku rok sependek ini. Setengah pahaku. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan rok pendek. Apa _noona_ -nya sering memakai rok seperti ini dulu?

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Kudengar sebuah suara dari sudut kamar. Mataku terbelalak ketika kulihat ia tengah bertelanjang dada di depan sebuah lemari. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Lalu kutundukkan kepala, menghindari tatapannya.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kenapa? Ini kamarku." Ucapnya singkat, membuatku terkejut.

 _Kenapa ia menyuruhku masuk ke kamarnya? Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan-_

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, mencoba membuang pikiran-pikiran tak jelas yang masuk tiba-tiba ke otakku.

"Ka- kalau begitu aku keluar." Ucapku, masih menunduk dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Kenapa?" Ucapnya meghentikan langkahku.

"Ti- tidak pantas seorang perempuan masuk ke kamar laki-laki. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Begitu kata ibuku." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kikuk. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahku menuju pintu keluar.

Saat tepat di depan pintu, kurasakan ada tangan yang menarik pergelangan tanganku. Mataku terbelalak, terlebih ketika sebuah lengan menarik pinggangku. Ia memelukku dari belakang.

"Apa-"

"Sebentar saja. Biarkan seperti ini."

Aku berniat melepaskan diri dari kedua lengannya. Namun ada ajakan di hatiku untuk tidak melakukannya. Jadi kubiarkan dia memelukku. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan tapi aku merasa nyaman di dalam pelukannya. Aku menutup mata, sedangkan tanganku meraih pergelangan tangannya yang melingkar di sekitar leherku.

"Taekwoon." Panggilku.

"Hm?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencari apa yang akan kukatakan padanya. Tapi tak ada apapun yang masuk ke otakku.

" _Ani._ "

Kami kembali terdiam. Tak lama, aku baru menyadari. Bahwa Taekwoon memelukku masih dalam keadaan telanjang dada. Menyadari itu membuat wajahku kembali memanas. Jantungku pun berdetak tak seperti biasanya. Lebih cepat.

"Ma- maaf, Taekwoon. Tapi kita tak bisa seperti ini." Ucapku sembari melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di leherku secara perlahan.

" _Wae_?"

"Kita tak punya hubungan apapun." Aku menunduk, tak berbalik. "Aku permisi."

Aku kembali melangkah. Sampai di depan pintu kamar, aku langsung membuka pintu. Namun langsung tertutup kembali oleh Taekwoon. Aku terkejut dan menoleh untuk melihat Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon. Apa yang-"

"Kalau begitu, jadilah milikku."

Mataku terbuka lebar, terkejut dengan kalimatnya barusan. Ditambah ketika ia tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhku dengan paksa, dan mendorongku hingga punggungku menabrak pintu.

"Akh! Taekwoon! Apa yang- mmh?!" Aku tak bisa protes ketika ia tiba-tiba mencium bibirku dengan nafsu. Ia tak ragu-ragu langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku, menjilati setiap sudutnya. "Ahh.."

Aku mau tak mau mendesah, merasakan rasa nikmat yang menjulur dari mulut ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku juga tak tahu, tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya. Tak lama, ia melepaskan ciumannya. Aku menatapnya, nafasku terengah-engah. Begitupun Taekwoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku menunjukkan perasaanku kepadamu, Lee Jaehwan."

Aku bingung mendengarnya. Perasaan apa yang ia maksud? Ia tak pernah terlihat tertarik atau pun suka padaku selama di sekolah. Apa yang ia maksud itu perasaan untuk memuaskan nafsunya sebagai seorang _namja_ , sama seperti _namja-namja_ lain yang melihatku hanya dari fisik? _I guess_. Ia tak berbeda dari _namja-namja_ gila itu.

"Pe- perasaan apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku masih penasaran. Aku tak bisa hanya bergantung pada pendapat dan kesimpulan yang kubuat sendiri. Aku harus tahu kebenarannya.

Ia menatapku. Tak seperti bila kami bertemu di koridor sekolah, ia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Kali ini, tatapannya begitu lembut, membuat rasa takutku sedikit menghilang. Ia menghela nafas singkat.

" _I guess_.. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti." ia bergumam.

"A- apa maksudmu?!" Tanyaku kesal karena ia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lee Jaehwan!" Teriaknya agak kesal.

Aku terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Jung Taekwoon seorang yang _anti-sosial_ di sekolah, yang tak satu orang pun ingin tahu apa pekerjaan orang tuanya, di mana rumahnya, dan siapa nama kucing peliharaannya -malah mungkin mereka tak peduli apakah Taekwoon punya rumah atau tidak. Aku, Lee Jaehwan, yang di mata setiap orang adalah seorang primadonna dengan segala kesempurnaan, yang setiap hari selalu ada siswa setidaknya 2 orang mengikuti dari belakang, yang dibenci oleh siswi satu sekolah, dan yang pada akhirnya tak pernah bisa punya teman. Bagaimana dia bisa menyukaiku?! Apa Ia sudah tak waras?! Di sekolah kami tak pernah bercengkrama sedikitpun. Berinteraksi pun hanya di koridor sekolah lewat tatapan mata yang seperti saling mengatakan ' _Aku membencimu'._

" _What?!_ " Ia terus menatapku, meski wajahku mungkin sudah penuh dengan tanda tanya. Entah apa yang di otaknya, tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku belum mendapat penjelasan yang tepat! Ku tahan wajahnya dengan meletakkan tangan kananku di bibirnya. "Jelaskan, Jung Taekwoon! Kita tak pernah berinteraksi di sekolah. Kau selalu menatapku dengan benci, dan tak seperti _namja_ lain yang hampir membuatku gila karena hampir setiap detik mereka mengelilingiku! Kau belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, dan bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku dengan itu?! Katakan padaku, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku? Atau hanya seperti _namja-namja_ lain? Yang hanya menyukai kesempurnaanku?!"

Entah mengapa, air mataku keluar begitu saja. Aku tak mau jika ia menyukaiku seperti _namja-namja_ lain. Aku mau... ia benar-benar menyukaiku apa adanya...

 _Tunggu! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!_

"Kau benar." Aku menatapnya. Kuturunkan tanganku kembali. "Kita tak pernah bersahutan di sekolah. Orang-orang juga melihatku sebagai orang yang membencimu. Tapi aku tak membencimu. Aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu, tak hanya karena fisik dan kesempurnaanmu. Aku menyukaimu- Tidak, aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sebelum orang lain menemukan kesempurnaanmu."

"Se- sejak kapan?"

Kulihat ujung bibirnya sedikit naik. Sedikit sekali. Ibu jarinya pengusap pipiku, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sana. "Sejak hari pertama masuk SMU."

 _Apa?! Itu sudah lama sekali!_

Aku membuka mulutku, berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Namun tertutup oleh bibir Taekwoon yang kembali mendarat di bibirku. Seketika, aku lupa apa yang tadi ingin kukatan. Aku hanya menutup mata ketika kurasakan ia menjilati bibir bawahku, dan menggigitinya. Aku sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Kemudian ia kembali memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulutku. Kali ini lidah kami saling beradu di dalam.

Tak lama, kurasakan ciumannya berpindah. Kini ia menciumi pipi dan rahangku, membuat tubuhku merinding. Kemudian ia turun ke leherku, menghisap titik kenikmatan di leherku -entah dari mana ia tahu. "Nghh.." aku mendesah ketika tangan besarnya turun dari pinggangku, pindah untuk mengelus pahaku yang terekspos. Tangannya merayap masuk ke dalam rokku, hingga akhirnya tangannya bertemu dengan _butt_ -ku. Ia meremasnya. "Aa~~h.." Aku mendesah lebih kencang.

Kemudian tangannya yang lain merayap ke kerah bajuku, dan mulai melepas kancing perlahan. Saat itu, aku menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

" _Cha- chamkkanman_!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

" _Wae_?" Ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Ti- tidak boleh. Kita tidak boleh melakukan ini!" ucapku dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku tak bisa menatapnya, atau jantung yang sedar tadi berdetak tak karuan ini akan lompat keluar dari dadaku.

"Lee Jaehwan, _wae_?" Tangannya kembali ke pipiku. Ia mencoba mengangkat kepalaku, tapi aku menahannya. "Apa karena kau tidak menyukaiku? Tapi kau membalas ciumanku tadi. Bahkan kau membiarkanku menyentuh-"

"Bu- bukan itu!" Aku menghentikan pertanyaanya. Aku menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Namun tetap tak mengangkat kepalaku. "Ada- ada hal yang tak kau ketahui tentang aku, Taekwoon."

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku."

"Tidak bisa. Karena aku yakin sepenuhnya kau tak akan percaya."

Hening Kudengar ia menghela nafas.

" _Arasseo_. Kau tak perlu beritahu apapun." Suara lembutnya memaksaku untuk mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya. Ia tersenyum. Ini kali pertamanya aku melihat senyumannya. "Karena apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan berhenti mencintaimu, Jaehwan. Aku terlanjur mencintaimu lebih dari apapun."

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. _Dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa ini nyata?_

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku?"

Ia hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Meski suatu saat nanti aku berubah jadi makhluk menjijikkan yang tak satu orang pun suka?"

"Aku akan jadi pengecualian."

"Kau akan tetap mencintaiku, meski masa laluku tak seperti yang kau bayangkan?"

"Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu. Apa yang terjadi terjadilah. Lupakan bayangan akan masa depan yang belum tentu akan terjadi. Begitulah menjalani hidup, Jaehwan. Jalani apa yang kini tengah terjadi. Jangan hubungkan masa lalu, kini, dan nanti. Mereka tak ada hubungannya." Aku terdiam mendengar kalimatnya. "Dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu sekali pun kau berubah menjadi nenek sihir, di mataku, kau tetap sang putri yang cantik." (A/N: Aww author ngefly sendiri ini xD)

Mendengar kalimatnya, wajahku rasanya makin panas. Aku yakin Taekwoon menyadari wajah merahku yang padam ini.

"Be- benarkah?"

Taekwoon hanya mengangguk. "Jadi.. Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Tu- tunggu! Tapi- tapi kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa, Taekwoon. Kau bahkan bukan kekasihku!" Protesku, masih sedikit ragu.

" _Then... Would you be my girlfriend, princess_?" Taekwoon mengangkat tangan kiriku dan menciumnya.

Jantungku tak berhenti berdetak kencang sekali. Apa ini artinya aku juga mencintainya? Aku bahkan membiarkan dia melakukan hal seperti tadi. Bahkan... kurasa aku juga ingin melanjutkannya.

" _Ye- yes. I will be yours_."

Aku melirik ke arahnya, dan melihatnya tersenyum sedikit sinis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya denganku.

" _Thank you. I know you will, princess_."

Bibir kami bertautan. Ia melanjutkan apa yang ia tinggalkan tadi. Melepas kancing bajuku satu persatu, selagi kami terus berciuman. Lenganku kulingkarkan di lehernya, mencoba menikmati ciuman yang ia berikan lebih dari yang tadi.

Siapa peduli dengan masa laluku yang tidak jelas? Siapa yang tahu seperti apa masa depan yang akan kuhadapi? Sekarang ini aku hanya peduli pada Taekwoon. Aku hanya peduli pada cintaku. Dan aku hanya peduli pada apa yang kini kami lakukan.

 **TBC**

Chapter one done! How is it?! Menurut readers, apa rahasia yang Jaehwan sembunyikan?! Author berharap kalian nggak ada yang tahu wkwk.. Supaya chapter duanya jadi seru lol...

Okay, sampai jumpa di chapter dua ! (author nggak tahu kapan bisa update chapter dua wkwk) and please review! Criticisms are allowed as long as you guys are not rude! Thanks for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**[ FINAL ]**

Title : Un-ordinary Girl

Cast : VIXX – Lee Jaehwan, Jung Taekwoon, cameo!N

Pairing : Keo

Genre : Au, Romance, Gender-Bender

Length : two-shoot

Rate : M(Mau banget? lol *kidding)

A/N : So… ini dia _Chapter_ yang kalian tunggu-tunggu! Maaf author update-nya laaaaaaama banget.. Biasa, kerjaan numpuk akhir semester begini wks. Tapi mohon dimaklumi ya _chapter_ ini agak sedikit nggak jelas. Ini kali pertamanya author bikin ff begini..

 _So, now… enjoy reading guys_ ^^

-=o0o=-

Taekwoon menatap gadis yang masih tidur di sampingnya. Lee Jaehwan. Seorang gadis yang sempurna yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian di sekolah mereka. Keduanya masih dalam keadaan tak berpakaian. Taekwoon tak menyangka ia bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk 'tidur' bersamanya. Tapi memang sudah lama Takwoon merencanakan ini. Ia sengaja tak menghiraukan Jaehwan di sekolah. Agar Jaehwan dapat mengingat siapa dirinya. Mengingat satu orang yang jauh, lebih mudah dibanding menghapalkan ratusan orang yang selalu ada di dekatmu. Itu masuk akal memang.

Tapi dibalik rasa bahagianya bisa berhubungan dengan Jaehwan, ada yang mengganjal. Kata-kata Jaehwan sebelumnya. Tentang rahasia yang menurut Jaehwan, Taekwoon takkan percaya. Dan,

 _'Meski suatu saat nanti aku berubah jadi makhluk menjijikkan yang tak satu orang pun suka?_ '

Semua berkaitan dengan masa lalu dan masa depannya. Taekwoon tak menemukan jawaban sama sekali tentang apa yang Jaehwan maksud. Tapi ia juga tak akan memaksa Jaehwan untuk memberi tahu. Karena sudah lama Taekwoon berjanji bahwa bila ia berhasil mendapatkan Jaehwan, ia akan terus mencintai gadis itu meski apapun yang Taekwoon tak tahu akan terjadi.

Taekwoon membelai rambut Jaehwan dengan lembut agar tak membangunkan gadis cantik itu. Namun rupanya Jaehwan memang sudah bangun beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia hanya malas membuka mata.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Taekwoon.

Jaehwan menggeleng. "Kalau kau yang berada di sampingku ketika aku bangun, terjaga semalam suntuk pun tidak apa-apa."

Taekwoon tersenyum melihat Jaehwan tertawa. Ia kemudian menarik Jaehwan lebih dekat hingga kepala gadis itu bersandar di dadanya. Jaehwan sontak terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Tae- Taekwoon..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaehwan. Meski apapun yang terjadi padamu. Aku akan selamanya berada di sisimu." Taekwoon mengecup kening Jaehwan, membuat wajahnya memerah semerah tomat segar. Tapi Jaehwan tak tahu harus membalas dengan apa. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Taekwoon lebih erat. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Jaehwan terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu. Ta- tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan bila suatu saat nanti kau mengingkari kata-katamu itu?"

"Aku akan bunuh diriku sendiri."

Mata Jaehwan membulat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Taekwoon. Pria ini sungguh-sungguh.

"Ke- kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Perlu kuulang berapa kali, Jaehwan?" Taekwoon tersenyum dan mencium hidung Jaehwan.

Jaehwan masih terdiam. Kenapa Taekwoon sampai seperti itu? Apa dia benar-benar mencintai Jaehwan? Ya, Taekwoon sungguh-sungguh mencintai Jaehwan. Jaehwan kini tahu, inilah yang dimaksud dengan cinta sejati. Menerima apa adanya, dan melakukan apapun untuk yang dicintai. Dan Jaehwan tahu, ia sudah menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Jaehwan tersenyum. Ia mengecup bibir Taekwoon. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Taekwoon."

Keduanya pun saling tersenyum.

 ** _"Jadi... kau sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu, Lee Jaehwan?"_**

Jaehwan kenal suara ini. Ia menoleh. Ia muncul lagi setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Kau-"

"Siapa kau?! Bagaimana masuk ke rumahku?!" Amuk Taekwoon.

"T- Taekwoon.. Tenanglah. Dia bukan penyusup." Ucap Jaehwan. Lalu menatap tajam pria berkulit tan yang tak menapak dilantai itu. Sedangkan Taekwoon kebingungan.

"Jadi kau tak mau memperkenalkanku pada kekasihmu itu, gadis cantik? Whaa.. Sekarang kau benar-benar pantas dibilang cantik." Pria tertawa. Lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku N. Kau bisa anggap aku sebagai penyihir."

Mendengaar kalimat pria itu, Taekwoon makin kebingungan. Penyihir? _Oh, please. In this modern era?!_

"Wajahmu seperti tidak percaya." N tertawa. "Tapi terserah. Karena urusanku muncul di sini bukan karena kau. Tapi Jaehwan." N kembali beralih pada Jaehwan yang wajahnya menjelaskan bahwa ia baru saja menyadar sesuatu. "Aku senang kau sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu, Jaehwanny. Sekarang saatnya kau kembali ke wujud asalmu."

"Tu- tunggu! To- tolong jangan lakukan itu sekarang, N!"

Tidak ketika aku baru saja menemukan kebahagiaanku.

"Maaf. Tapi kalau aku tak melakukannya, kita berdua akan dihukum oleh Tuhan." Ucap N tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. Ia menapakkan kakinya di depan Jaehwan, tangannya meraih pipi Jaehwan, dan mulutnya mulai bersenandung bahasa yang Jaehwan mau pun Taekwoon tak mengerti. Lebih tepatnya, N tengah membacakan sebuah mantra.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan sekarang! Tidak!"

Jaehwan berteriak histeris sembari menutupi seluruh tubuh serta kepalanya dengan selimut. Sedangkan N terus membacakan mantra-mantranya. Taekwoon? Oh, dia tengah membatu. Tak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Ketika Jaehwan terus berteriak meminta N untuk menghentikan mantranya. Ketika tubuh Jaehwan yang tertutup selimut mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya kuat dan membuat Taekwoon terpaksa menutup matanya. Ketika Taekwoon dengar N berhenti berkicau, dan mengatakan,

"Selamat, Lee Jaehwan. Kau sudah kembali seperti semula. Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?"

 **Taekwoon POV**

Aku mengintip, dan melihat N menghilang begitu saja seperti debu yang tertiup angin. Kemudian aku menoleh ke sebuah gumpalan selimut di sampingku. Jaehwan menerungkup di dalamnya. Hanya wajahnya yang bisa aku lihat. Kudengar suara isak tangis dari Jaehwan. Kudekati tubuh Jaehwan, mencari wajahnya.

"Jaehwan." Jaehwan memalingkan wajahnya. "Jaehwan, apa yang terjadi? Siapa makhluk tadi? Hey, beritahu aku."

Aku membuat Jaehwan menatapku dengan tanganku. Jaehwan menangis hebat.

"T- Taekwoon"

Mataku membulat mendengar suara Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan.. Su- suaramu-"

"A- aku akan jelaskan. Tapi kumohon, jangan langsung usir aku dari sini."

"A- apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Jaehwan perlahan menurunkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai pinggang.

Mataku membulat mendapati keadaan tubuh Jaehwan yang... Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Rambut panjangnya kini pendek, bahu kecilnya kini sedikit lebih lebar, pinggangnya tak seramping beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan dadanya bidang, hampir sebidang dadaku.

Gadis cantik itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang laki-laki.

' _Apa ini yang sedari tadi Jaehwan bicarakan?_ '

"Jae-"

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku, Taekwoon. Aku... Sebenarnya terlahir sebagai laki-laki.. Hiks.." Jaehwan mulai menangis kembali. "Aku.. Aku bukan bermaksud menipumu. Aku juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi."

Aku terdiam sebentar, masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, satu pertanyaan terbesit di otakku.

"Bi- bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau... Menjadi wanita?"

Kini Jaehwan yang terdiam. Kurasa ia tengah mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali sebelum menjawab,

"Aku juga tak begitu mengerti. Tapi semua bermula sejak aku duduk dikelas satu SMP. Dulu aku hanya seorang anak sekolahan yang culun."

 **-Flashback-**

 **Normal POV**

Seorang bocah berkacamata lumayan tebal tengah duduk di pinggiran sungai. Terlihat beberapa luka di kaki dan tanganya yang tengah ia coba obati dengan air. Air matanya beruraian di pipinya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, beberapa _sunbae_ -nya di sekolah mengerjainya di sana dengan melemparkan bola _baseball_ ke arahnya. Ya, anak itu adalah salah satu korban _bully_ terparah di sekolahnya karena penampilannya yang lemah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Keluarganya yang ingin ia berpenampilan seperti itu.

Anak itu terus menangis selagi pikirannya bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dia harus berpenampilan seperti anak yang lemah? Dan kenapa dirinya memang lemah?

Ia terus menangis sampai terdengar sebuah suara tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya duduk, seorang kakek tengah berteriak meminta tolong. Mata sang kakek itu tak lepas dari aliran sungai, dan salah satu tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu di sana.

Jaehwan langsung mendatangi kakek tua itu.

"Ada apa _harabeoji_?" Dengan polosnya, Ia bertanya.

"A- Anjingku.." Kakek itu menunjuk apa yang sedari tadi ia coba raih.

Anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah unjuk sang kakek. Ia lihat seekor anjing tengah memeluk sebuah batu di tengah aliran sungai.

"Kakinya sedang terluka. Ia tak mungkin bisa berenang ke tepian." Ucap kakek itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, anak itu melepas sepatu, kaus kaki, dan tasnya. Kemudian masuk ke dalam air yang ia tahu tak begitu dalam. Hanya sampai setengah pahanya. Dan untung ia tak memakai celana panjang. Ia hanya cukup menaikkan sedikit celananya agar tidak basah.

Ketika Ia sudah dekat dengan anjing tersebut,

"Ayo, tidak apa-apa. Lompat saja ke arahku. Aku akan langsung menangkapmu." Ucapnya, sembari mengulurkan tangan pada anjing itu.

Dengan sedikit ragu, anjing itu melompat ke tubuh anak itu dan memeluknya. Tubuhnya tak besar. Pantas ia tak bisa berjalan mau pun berenang ke tepian. Anjing itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Tenanglah. Sekarang, kita kembali ke tepian."

Anak itu berjalan perlahan menuju ke tepian sungai, di mana sang kakek tadi menunggu anjingnya kembali. Setelah sampai tepian, anjing itu langsung melopat ke arah majikannya. Sang kakek terlihat sangat senang, begitupun si anjing. Anak itu tersenyum melihatnya. Ia mulai memakai kembali kaus kaki dan sepatunya.

Tiba-tiba, sang kakek berkata,

"Nak, terima kasih sudah menolong anjingku."

"Sama-sama _harabeoji_."

Mereka saling tersenyum. Sang kakek memperhatikan sekujur tubuh anak itu yang penuh luka. Dengan itu, si kakek bisa langsung tahu. Anak ini pasti korban _bully_ di sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba sang kakek mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang terlihat sudah tua dari tas tenteng yang ia bawa.

"Terimalah ini, sebagai tanda terima kasih."

"Ah, _A- ani_. Tidak perlu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Buku ini bisa menolongmu."

Jaehwan akhirnya mau tak mau menerima buku itu. Ditatapnya buku tebal yang kini ada ditangannya. Sejenak, Jaehwan dapat merasakan ada aura aneh yang keluar dari situ.

"Ah, Tapi, _Harabeoji_ \- Eh? _Eodiga_?" Jaehwan menoleh ke segala arah, namun tak mendapati sosok kakek itu lagi di sekitarnya. "Cepat sekali _harabeoji_ menghilang."

Perhatiannya kembali ke buku di tangannya, ketika ia rasakan buku itu mengeluarkan cahaya, dan mulai bergetar membuatnya terkejut. Ia jatuhkan buku itu di tanah, namun ia tak bisa lari, kakinya lemas terlalu takut.

Buku itu terbuka di tanah, memperlihatkan sebuah halaman dengan gambar sosok manusia dengan pakaian aneh. Tiba-tiba, gambar itu keluar dari halaman, dan berdiri di depan Jaehwan.

"Hai. Perkenalkan, namaku N." Orang dengan pakaian aneh itu melambaikan tangannya, kemudian membungkuk di depan Jaehwan. Bocah berkacamata itu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. "Oh, kau tak perlu takut padaku. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Sebaliknya, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan terbesarmu."

Mendengar itu, Jaehwan sedikit tertarik. Ia berhenti melangkah mundur. Ia kemudian menatap makhluk di depannya yang hanya terus tersenyum.

"Be- benarkah? Kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Yap."

"Apapun itu?"

"Apapun itu."

Jaehwan terdiam. Hatinya tengah terbelah dua. Sebagian percaya, dan sebagian lagi tidak. Tapi kalau N itu bohong, untuk apa ia melakukannya? Jaehwan atau pun dirinya tak akan rugi.

 _Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan_ _!_

"Ka- kalau begitu. Aku tak ingin lagi terlihat lemah dan jelek dihadapan orang lain! Aku ingin jadi sosok sempurna yang jadi perhatian orang lain!"

N tersenyum. "Mudah."

Pria berpakaian aneh itu menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian keluar cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dari buku yang sedari tadi masih terbuka. Jaehwan terpaksa menutup matanya. Kemudian ia rasakan angin berhembus kencang menerpa tubuhnya, sampai membuat kaca matanya terjatuh.

Tak lama, cahaya tersebut menghilang.

"Bukalah matamu."

Jaehwan membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Tak lama ia sadari, pengelihatannya jelas. Tanpa bantuan kacamata tebalnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"A- apa yang terjadi? Eh?!"

Jaehwan terkejut mendengar suaranya sendiri. Suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Kenapa? Sekarang kau sudah jadi perempuan sempurna yang dikagumi semua orang."

"Haaaaaah?!"

Jaehwan menunduk, menatapi tubuhnya. Ia menyentuh dadanya, dan... Ya, dadanya cukup besar untuk ukuran anak SMP. Belum yakin sepenuhnya, tangannya merayap masuk ke celana.

 _OH MY GOD_! Kemana benda itu?!

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" Sosok aneh itu menatap Jaehwan bingung.

"KENAPA AKU JADI BEGINI?!"

"Eh? lho? Bukankah tadi kau minta jadi orang yang kuat dan bisa dikagumi semua orang? Sekarang, kau jadi perempuan yang sempurna. Kalau tidak percaya, pulanglah dan tanyakan pada orang tuamu."

"BODOH! Aku memang minta jadi sosok sempurna! Tapi bukannya jadi perempuan! AKU INI LAKI-LAKI!"

"EEHHH?" Sosok itu terlihat terkejut. "Ya- yang benar? Kau... Laki-laki?!"

Jaehwan tak menjawab, ia terus menatap N dengan tatapan mematikan. N bisa lihat aura-aura mematikan dibelakang bocah itu.

"Ma- maaf. Sa- salahku."

"Enak saja minta maaf!"

"Oh.. Ayolah, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Wajahmu itu terlalu manis, makanya aku kira kau perempuan. Ya? Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Ugh! Kembalikan dulu aku seperti semula!"

"Hah?! Mana bisa?! Kan sudah kubilang aku hanya akan mengabulkan satu permintaan terbesarmu. Jadi-"

"AAARRRGHH! PERGI KAU MAKHLUK JELEK!'

Jaehwan melempar buku di depannya ke sungai, membuat sosok yang tadi muncul dari dalamnya, ikut terlempar ke sungai.

"Uwhaaa! Maafkan akuu! Oh, iya! Temukanlah cinta sejatimu! Baru kau bisa kembali seperti semula! blrrpp!"

Dan makhluk itu pun tenggelam di sungai.

Sedang Jaehwan, hanya bisa menangis di pinggir sungai.

 **Flashback End**

"Ketika aku pulang ke rumah, kuceritakan semua yang terjadi. Tapi ayah dan ibuku malah tertawa. Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa..."

Jaehwan menarik nafas yang dalam sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku memang perempuan sejak dilahirkan."

Dengan itu, tangisan Jaehwan semakin kencang.

Taekwoon hanya diam masih tak mengerti. Bukannya ia tak percaya, ia hanya tak mengerti bagaimana hal semacam itu dapat terjadi. Secara logika, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi bila Tuhan berkehendak, lalu apa yang bisa manusia lakukan?

Melihat Taekwoon membatu dan tak merespon, Jaehwan memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Dengan cepat ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berpakaian.

"Aku... Permisi.."

Dengan cepat, Jaehwan membungkuk dan meninggalkan Taekwoon yang masih membatu di kamarnya. Jaehwan berlari menuruni tangga, menuju pintu keluar rumah besar itu. Namun ketika tangannya sudah siap memutar kenop pintu, ia merasakan tangannya yang lain ditarik dari belakang hingga ia terpaksa untuk berbalik. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah ada dalam pelukan Taekwoon.

"Lepaskan..." Jaehwan bergumam. Ia mencoba mendorong Taekwoon menjauh, namun pelukan namja bertubuh lebih besar itu sangat kuat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Jaehwan terdiam. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan. Tangannya gemetar. Ia mencoba mencari-cari alasan agar Taekwoon melepaskannya.

"Aku harus pulang.."

Taekwoon sedikit melepas pelukannya pada Jaehwan. Ia menatap lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek di depannya itu.

"Aku tak yakin kau bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Jaehwan mengikuti arah pandang Taekwoon yang kini tak tertuju pada matanya, melainkan ke tubuhnya. Mata Jaehwan membulat menyadari ia mengenakan rok yang beberapa jam lalu Taekwoon pinjamkan. Sebenarnya selama ini Jaehwan tak terlalu bermasalah dengan memakai rok. Namun dengan tubuhnya sekarang ini, sudah tak pantas baginya. Lagi pula pinggangnya yang kini lebar membuat rok itu tak terkancing dengan benar.

Jaehwan tak mengangkat kepalanya. Tak mau Taekwoon melihat wajah merah tomatnya. Ia bisa mendengar lelaki di depannya menghela nafas. Tapi ia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang terpampang di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, Taekwoon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaehwan.

"Ikut aku."

-=o0o=-

Jaehwan keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengenakan celana pendek selutut dan atasan kaus hitam yang sedikit kebesaran milik Taekwoon. Tubuh Jaehwan memang sudah kembali seperti semula, namun tetap tak lebih besar dari Taekwoon.

Menyadari pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya terbuka, Taekwoon yang tengah duduk di kasurnya menoleh. Ia sedikit membatu. Melihat Jaehwan di depan pintu kamar mandinya mengenakan pakaian dan celana miliknya. Taekwoon menyadari wajah merah Jaehwan yang disembunyikan dengan cara menunduk. Tangannya meremas ujung baju yang ia pakai.

Entahlah, bagi Taekwoon, Jaehwan yang seperti ini yang lebih menarik.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Taekwoon turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju tempat Jaehwan berdiri. Matanya tak lepas dari pemandangan di depannya. Selagi Jaehwan mulai merasa gugup karena ditatap begitu dan karena jarak mereka yang makin lama makin dekat. Jantungnya tak bisa menahan detakan yang kencang.

Taekwoon behenti tepat di depan tubuh Jaehwan. Jarak mereka tak lebih dari tiga puluh senti. Mata tajam Taekwoon terus menatap lurus ke wajah Jaehwan, sedangkan mata Jaehwan tak bisa diam, melihat ke semua arah kecuali Taekwoon.

Merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana diam yang terlalu lama, Jaehwan angkat bicara.

"Bo- boleh aku pamit pulang sekarang?"

Taekwoon melirik ke arah jendela. Suasana di luar rumah masih gelap dan hujan deras.

"Masih hujan."

"Ka- kalau begitu aku menunggu di luar saja."

Jaehwan berbalik berniat keluar dari kamar. Namun belum sempat tubuhnya beranjak dari tempatnya, Taekwoon menarik lengannya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mata Jaehwan membulat seketika. Perasaan itu masih ada. Perasaan nyaman ketika berada di dekat Taekwoon. Perasaan itu tak berubah.

"Tae- Taekwoon-"

"Di sini saja." Gumam Taekwoon.

Jaehwan tak bisa menjawab apapun, menolak pun ia segan. Ia biarkan Taekwoon memeluknya seperti ini. Jaehwan menutup mata, merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang menyelimutinya.

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Sampai suara Taekwoon memecah keheningan.

"Kau tahu? Aku lebih suka tubuhmu yang seperti ini."

" _M- mwo_?!" Jaehwan terbelalak.

Dengan cepat, Ia melepas diri dari pelukan Taekwoon. Namun dengan lebih cepat, Taekwoon menarik wajahnya dan kini bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Jaehwan terkejut dan mencoba menjauh. Namun tak kuat dan akhirnya ikut tenggelam dalam ciuman itu ketika Taekwoon menjilati bibir bawahnya.

"Ahh.." Jaehwan tak sengaja mendesah.

Taekwoon mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Jaehwan. Kali ini Jaehwan benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia justru terangsang untuk ikut memainkan lidahnya bersama Taekwoon. Tangannya memeluk leher Taekwoon, sedang lengan Taekwoon sendiri sibuk menarik pinggang Jaehwan sedekat mungkin.

Merasa butuh oksigen, keduanya melepas ciuman mereka. Mereka menatap satu sama lain, dan hening. Yang baru Jaehwan sadari ialah tubuhnya kini sudah terpepet antara tubuh Taekwoon dan tembok dibelakangnya.

 _Sejak kapan?!_

"Kau mencoba menghindariku?" Tanya Taekwoon. Jaehwan terdiam sejenak, membuat Taekwoon menganggapnya sebagai jawaban iya. " _Wae_?"

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Apa kau tak mengerti keadaanku sekarang ini, Jung Taekwoon?! Kau sudah tahu kenyataannya bahwa aku ini laki-laki! Jadi kumohon berhenti membuatku berharap." Bentak Jaehwan. Taekwoon menatapnya kaget. Tapi ia bisa lihat dan merasakan mata serta tubuh namja manis di depannya ini gemetar. Taekwoon tahu Jaehwan sebentar lagi ia akan menangis.

Taekwoon menarik nafas panjang sebelum angkat bicara. "Ya, aku tak mengerti. Aku tak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Tentang bagaimana kau bisa berubah _gender_ hanya karena menolong seekor anjing milik seorang kakek, yang setelahnya memberimu sebuah buku di mana seorang penyihir muncul dan mengubahmu menjadi wanita sempurna yang tak seorang lelakipun dapat menolak!"

Jaehwan membulatkan matanya. Kini ia yang membatu. Mendengar seorang Jung Taekwoon berteriak dan berbicara sepanjang itu, hal yang mungkin tak akan dipercaya oleh murid-murid di sekolah bila Jaehwan ceritakan.

"T- Taekwoon."

"Aku bahkan tak mengerti, bagaimana perasaan ini masih menetap di hatiku setelah mengetahui kau yang sebenarnya." Taekwoon kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada milik Jaehwan. Sekitar satu inchi jarak bibir mereka, Taekwoon berbisik.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Lee Jaehwan."

Taekwoon kembali mencium bibir Jaehwan. Namun baru menempel sebentar, Jaehwan langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

" _YA_! APA KAU GILA?!"

Hening. Taekwoon hanya bisa menatap Jaehwan yang kini beruraian air mata di wajahnya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar.

"Jaehwan-"

"Biar kuperjelas, Jung Taekwoon. Sekarang aku ini seorang _NAMJA_! Sama sepertimu! Kita tak pantas melakukannya lagi. Bahkan perasaan yang kau sebutkan tadi, yang sama dengan apa yang masih kurasakan ini, tak patut bagi kita memilikinya."

Jaehwan kembali menangis menderu-deru. Taekwoon tak berhenti menatapnya, selagi langkahnya kembali mendekati Jaehwan. Namja penuh air mata itu belum menyadari keberadaan Taekwoon di depannya karena kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Sampai ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya.

"Belum lebih dari empat jam yang lalu," Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Taekwoon dengan pandangan buramnya. "Kau dengar aku mengatakan, aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski nantinya kau akan menjadi makhluk menjijikkan yang tak satu orangpun sukai. Kukatakan pula bahwa aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski seperti apapun masa lalumu. Dan bila kenyataannya kau memang seorang _namja_ , aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tetap mencintaimu."

Jaehwan tak merespon apapun. Ia lebih sibuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia dengar tadi tidak salah.

"Kalau memang menjadi _gay_ adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mencintaimu, aku akan melakukannya. Itu karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, Jaehwan. Aku mencintai apa yang ada dalam dirimu. Bukan bagaimana kau terlihat dari luar."

Dengan itu, Taekwoon tersenyum. Jaehwan sedikit terkejut karena itu. Ia dapat merasakan wajahnya memerah padam. Tak pernah Jaehwan lihat pria di depannya ini tersenyum seperti itu. Dan tanpa Jaehwan sadari, senyuman itu membuatnya percaya pada Taekwoon. Percaya bahwa Taekwoon akan terus mencintainya bagaimanapun sosoknya saat ini. Percaya bahwa Taekwoon rela menjadi _gay_ hanya untuk mencintainya.

Jaehwan kembali menangis.

"Jaehwan.. Kenapa kau-"

Belum selesai Taekwoon bicara, Jaehwan mencium bibirnya. Ya, kini Jaehwan yang lebih dulu menciumnya. Taekwoon sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi ia tetap membalas ciuman itu ketika merasakan air mata di pipi Jaehwan menyentuh pipinya.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam saat tangan kanan Taekwoon meraih pipi Jaehwan, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggangnya, menarik laki-laki yang dicintainya itu lebih dekat.

Merasa butuh udara, mereka melepas ciuman itu. Mata menatap satu sama lain.

"Lee Jaehwan. Maukah kau percaya padaku?"

Jaehwan dengan cepat mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dibalik air matanya.

Senyuman itu kini membuat Taekwoon tak tahan lagi. Ia langsung menunduk, dan menyerang leher Jaehwan dengan bibirnya.

Jaehwan mengerang kenikmatan ketika Taekwoon mulai menjilati dan menggigit lembut leher putih Jaehwan. Ditambah, tangan Taekwoon yang entah sejak kapan masuk ke dalam baju Jaehwan, dan meraba-raba dada dan perut _flat_ -nya. Tak lama jari Taekwoon menemukan apa yang ia cari. Jemari-jemari panjang itu langsung memelintir _nipples_ Jaehwan.

Tangan Jaehwan naik ke rambut Taekwoon dan meremasnya, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya di sana.

"Tae- Taeknghh.." Jaehwan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Namun kenikmatan yang ia rasakan membuat semua yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah suara-suara erotis yang pula membuat Taekwoon makin nafsu dalam pekerjaanya.

Setelah Taekwoon puas membuat _kissmarks_ di leher Jaehwan, ia membuka kaus hitam nya dari tubuh Jaehwan. Tereksposlah tubuh kurus-putih milik Jaehwan.

Pandangan penuh nafsu di mata Taekwoon tertuju pada _nipples_ Jaehwan yang sudah memerah dan keras. Sudah terangsang oleh sentuhan-sentuhan dari Taekwoon.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taekwoon kini menyerang _nipple_ kanan Jaehwan dengan lidahnya. Membuat Jaehwan tak bisa menahan desahannya.

Taekwoon tak menghentikan pekerjaanya. Ia menjilat dan menghisap _nipple_ Jaehwan makin keras. Melakukannya terus bergantian dengan _nipple_ Jaehwan yang lain.

Tangan Taekwoon merayap turun dari perut Jaehwan ke ban pinggang celana yang Jaehwan kenakan. Ia melepas kancing dan membuka resleting celana itu. Jaehwan tahu apa yang Taekwoon akan lakukan. Tapi ia tak menghentikannya.

"Ah Ahh..."

Jaehwan mendesah ketika bagian vitalnya yang sedari tadi memang sudah mengeras, digenggam oleh Taekwoon, kemudian di elus-elus dengan lembut. Sedang Taekwoon sendiri hanya bisa tertawa dalam hatinya. Ia mulai menaik-turunkan penis Jaehwan.

Jaehwan terus mendesah membuat Taekwoon melakukannya lebih cepat. Dan yang Taekwoon lakukan pula membuat Jaehwan mendesah makin kencang.

Begitu terus sampai Jaehwan akhirnya menyebut nama Taekwoon.

"Taek.. woonhh ahh.."

Mendengar namanya diucapkan disela-sela desahan yang erotis, membuat Taekwoon merasakan alat vitalnya sendiri sudah tak bisa menahan. Ditambah melihat kondisi Jaehwan saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Taekwoon menarik tangan Jaehwan dan menghempasnya ke tempat tidur.

" _Ya_! _Appeo_!" Protes Jaehwan.

Tanpa ragu, Taekwoon merayap naik dan meniban tubuh Jaehwan. Jaehwan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Taekwoon tersenyum sinis melihat ekspresi wajah Jaehwan. Tangannya beralih kembali ke celana Jaehwan dan mencoba melucuti benda itu dari pinggangnya. Namun Jaehwan menahan tangannya.

" _Chamkka_. Ini tidak adil."

" _Wae_ , Lee Jaehwan?" Taekwoon kebingungan.

"Kau bahkan belum melepas sehelai pakaianpun dari tubuhmu." Jaehwan mencoba mengatakannya tanpa mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya.

Taekwoon kembali tersenyum sinis. Tanpa berkata, ia langsung berdiri dengan lututnya, melepas kaus dan celana yang ia kenakan. Terksposlah alat vital Taekwoon yang sudah menegang.

Sekali lagi Jaehwan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Entahlah, ini akan jadi yang kedua kali nya mereka melakukan ini di hari yang sama. Namun Jaehwan masih merasa gugup. Apa karena dengan keadaan tubuh yang berbeda ini?

Mungkin.

"Sekarang apa kau rela celanamu pergi?" Tanya Taekwoon dengan nada jahil.

Tanpa kata, Jaehwan langsung melepas celananya sendiri, kemudian melemparnya entah ke sudut kamar yang mana. Jaehwan tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanya Taekwoon dan dirinya saat ini.

"Taekwoon.. Lakukan sesuatu.." Ucap Jaehwan dengan nafas tersengal. Ia tak menyadari pria di atasnya kini sedang tersenyum sinis.

"Kau yang harus lakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu." Ucapnya.

Taekwoon kemudian berlutut, dan menarik tangan Jaehwan hingga ia dalam posisi duduk. Wajah Jaehwan tepat berada di depan alat vital Taekwoon. Mata Jaehwan membulat, sedangkan senyum sinis di wajah Taekwoon belum pudar. Tiba-tiba, tangan Taekwoon menggenggam rambut Jaehwan.

"Lakukan dengan benar, _baby_."

Jaehwan hanya bisa mengangguk. Taekwoon pun mendorong kepala Jaehwan. Jaehwan membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan penis Taekwoon ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya mulai bermain di dalam bersama benda keras tersebut. Membasahinya untuk mempermudah Taekwoon melakukan inti dari permainan ini.

Erangan-erangan kenikmatan kali ini keluar dari mulut Taekwoon. Tangannya masih menahan kepala Jaehwan. Pinggulnya ia maju-mundurkan, mencoba memasuki mulut Jaehwan lebih dalam. Jaehwan hampir tersedak karena ujung benda keras di dalamnya hampir menyentuh ujung tenggerokannya. Namun, lidahnya tak berhenti membasahi benda itu. Bahkan Jaehwan menyempatkan untuk sedikit menghisap penis Taekwoon.

"Cu- cukup.." Taekwoon menarik kepala Jaehwan hingga penis bebas dari dalam mulut Jaehwan.

" _Wae_?" Jaehwan terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya.

Taekwoon tersenyum sinis.

"Kelihatannya kau menikmatinya. Tapi aku tak mau keluar dulu sebelum sampai ke inti."

Taekwoon lalu mendorong tubuh Jaehwan hingga lelaki itu kembali berbaring di kasur. Setelah beberapa ciuman hangat ia berikan di bibir Jaehwan, Taekwoon mengalihkan perhatiannya ke bagian bawah Jaehwan. Dengan tak sabar, Taekwoon meraup benda keras milik Jaehwan, membuat Jaehwan terkejut.

"A- ah! Taekwoon.. Nghh."

Jaehwan mulai mendesah-desah kenikmatan ketika Taekwoon mulai memainkan lidahnya dengan penis Jaehwan. Di tengah itu, tangan Taekwoon dengan ajaib dapat mencapai mulut Jaehwan. Melihat jemari-jemari jenjang milik Taekwoon ada di depannya, Jaehwan membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan tiga jari Taekwoon dan membasahinya dengan lidahnya.

Taekwoon tersenyum mengetahui Jaehwan dengan cepat merespon tanpa diperintah. Dengan itu, Taekwoon mengisap kencang penis Jaehwan, membuat laki-laki itu mendesah dengan kencang.

Taekwoon pun melepaskan mulutnya dari alat vital Jaehwan dan menarik tangannya keluar dari mulut Jaehwan. Jaehwan mulai membayangkan kalau setelah ini Taekwoon akan mulai melakukan _stretching_ pada _hole_ -nya.

Namun rupanya, dugaan Jaehwan sedikit meleset. Yang pertama menyentuh _hole_ -nya bukan jemari Taekwoon. Melainkan sebuah benda lentur dan basah.

"Aaannngghh"

Desahan panjang dari Jaehwan muncul ketika Taekwoon menjilat _hole_ Jaehwan.

"T- Taekw- ngaahh!"

Jaehwan sedikit terkejut ketika benda lentur itu masuk ke dalam _hole_ -nya. Tanpa ragu Taekwoon langsung memaju-mundurkan lidahnya di dalam _hole_ Jaehwan.

"Aahh.. Taek hnggh woon-ahh.."

Jaehwan hanya bisa terus mendesah sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Taekwoon.

Akhirnya Taekwoon mengeluarkan lidahnya dari _hole_ Jaehwan yang masih sempit. Ia kemudian merayap hingga berhadapan dengan wajah Jaehwan.

"Taekwoon.. Hhh la-lakukan sekarang."

Taekwoon tersenyum sinis lagi. "Kurasa ada yang tidak sabar di sini." Ucapnya sebelum mengecup bibir Jaehwan dengan singkat. "Sabar, _baby_. Kita masih punya satu langkah lagi sebelum sampai ke inti."

"I- itu yang kumak- aah!"

Tanpa peringatan Taekwoon memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam hole Jaehwan. Menggerakkan jari panjangnya keluar masuk _hole_ Jaehwan.

"Nghh.. Cepat, Taek ahh.. Masukkan yang lain..."

Taekwoon mendengar permintaan Jaehwan. Ia kemudian memasukkan kedua jarinya yang lain sekaligus.

"Aaahhh.."

Taekwoon memainkan ketiga jarinya di dalam _hole_ Jaehwan. Membuat Jaehwan kini mengerang kesakitan karena _hole_ -nya sedang dilebarkan oleh Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengangkat wajahnya, menyadari beberapa air mata yang keluar dari mata Jaehwan. Ia tak tega melihat wajah Jaehwan yang terlihat tersiksa. Ia pun mencium Jaehwan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian lelaki itu dengan permainan lidah mereka.

"Mnnnhh"

Sekarang Jaehwan sendiri tak tahu dari mana desahan itu berasal. Sampai akhirnya, jari Taekwoon menemukan sebuah titik di dalam _hole_ Jaehwan. Titik kenikmatannya.

"Ah! Di sana, Taekwoon!"

" _Got it_."

Kemudian Taekwoon mulai menusuk-nusuk titik itu berkali-kali.

"Ah! Taekwoon nngh! _Yes, there_! Taekwoon, _i need you now_!"

"What do you need?" Tanya Taekwoon tak berhenti menusuk titik itu dengan jarinya.

"Ah! _I need your dick inside me_! Ah! Taek!"

" _Beg_."

"Taekwoon _please_! Ah! _I need you inside me_! _Now_! Aargh! _Please_ , Taekwoon! _Fuck me hard with your dick_!"

Mendengar permohonan Jaehwan, Taekwoon langsung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari _hole_ Jaehwan. Ia memposisikan dirinya di antar kaki Jaehwan. Kedua kaki Jaehwan ia angkat sampai pundaknya, untuk memudahkannya masuk.

"Siap?"

"Cepat, Taekwoon!"

" _Shit_!"

Taekwoon sendiri sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan _hole_ Jaehwan. Dengan cepat ia masukkan penis nya ke dalam _hole_ Jaehwan.

"Aahh! Taekwoon!"

"Jae- ahh.."

Taekwoon mendesah merasakan _hole_ Jaehwan yang masih sempit itu makin mendesak penisnya. Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan yang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Dan air mata menuruni pipinya. Taekwoon mengecup air mata itu.

Taekwoon menunggu hingga Jaehwan tenang, membiarkan Jaehwan terbiasa dengan ukuran penis Taekwoon. Taekwoon mengecup bibir Jaehwan dengan lembut.

"Taekwoon. _Mo_ \- _move_."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, Taekwoon mulai menggerakkan penisnya di dalam _hole_ Jaehwan. Perlahan, ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, tak ingin menyakiti Jaehwan.

"Ahh. Taekwoonhh."

"Argh Jaehwan.. Sempit.."

"Kau yang mnnh terlalu besar aah!" Taekwoon mencoba menstabilkan kecepatannya gerak pinggulnya, sembari membawa Jaehwan kembali ke dalam ciuman yang panas. Mereka saling mendesah di dalam ciuman itu. Lidah mereka terus bertautan. Hingga Jaehwan akhirnya mengerang, "Arghhh Taek! Aku tak tahan! _Move_ _faster_! _Please_ ah!."

Taekwoon mengangguk mendengar permintaan Jaehwan. Ia lansung mempercepat gerakannya. Mengeluarkan hampir seluruh panjang penisnya, kemudian kembali menghantam _hole_ Jaehwan dengan nafsu. Itu ia lakukan dengan kecapatan tinggi.

"Aangghh! Taekwoon! Ah! _Yes, yes_! _Fa- faster_ aargh!"

" _Shit. Still so tight_!" Taekwoon menggeram di bahu Jaehwan. Kemudian ia jilati leher Jaehwan di sana, tak lupa meninggalkan _kissmark_.

"Mmnnhh _yes, more_! _AH_! _THERE_ TAEKWOON!"

Taekwoon tersenyum mendapati kembali titik kenikmatan di _hole_ Jaehwan. Tanpa merubah _angle_ , Taekwoon terus menghantam titik itu. Membuat Jaehwan tak berhenti mendesah dengan kencang.

"Jaehwan ahh.. _Shit, you feel so good_ ahh."

"Ahhh! Taekwoon! ngnnhh aku- ahh! tak tahan argh!" Ucap Jaehwan. Taekwoon tahu apa yang di maksud Jaehwan.

Taekwoon makin mempercepat gerakannya. Salah satu tangannya mulai menggenggam penis Jaehwan dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Hingga akhirnya, Jaehwan mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Taekwoon.

"Ngaaahh Taekwoon!"

"Jaehwan!"

Taekwoon, merasakan _hole_ Jaehwan masih berkedut-kedut memijit penisnya, akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam _hole_ Jaehwan. Gerakan pinggulnya pun melemah. Ia kemudian mendongak dan meraup bibir Jaehwan dengan bibirnya, kembali memainkan lidahnya dengan Jaehwan.

Pinggulnya masih bergerak dengan lembut, membuat Jaehwan masih mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil. Sampai Taekwoon melepas ciumannya, sekaligus ia keluarkan penisnya dari _hole_ Jaehwan. Keduanya saling tatap, dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

Taekwoon akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaehwan, lalu tersenyum pada laki-laki itu. Jaehwan membalas senyumannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taekwoon, tangannya mengelus pipi Jaehwan.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku tak pernah merasa lebih baik dari ini." Jaehwan menjawab, sembari memeluk tubuh Taekwoon, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik kekasihnya itu.

"Lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya?"

"Saat aku masih dengan sosok perempuan?" Taekwoon mengangguk. " _This is the best_."

Keduanya tertawa. Salah satu tangan Taekwoon merayap memeluk pinggang Jaehwan, yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambutnya. Setelah selesai tertawa, mereka terdiam. Merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan satu sama lain.

Tapi kemudian Jaehwan teringat sesuatu. Senyumannya hilang dari wajahnya.

"Taekwoon."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan dunia luar?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taekwoon kebingungan.

Jaehwan melepas pelukannya, dan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia rapatkan lututnya di dadanya.

"A- aku sudah kembali ke tubuhku yang semula, sosok laki-laki. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang lain yang sebelumnya mengenalku sebagai sesosok wanita sempurna yang mereka puja-puja." Nada bicara Jaehwan lemah. Taekwoon tahu Jaehwan akan menangis.

Taekwoon ikut mengambil posisi duduk, kemudian memeluk Jaehwan dari belakang. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan, sebelum merasakan tubuh Jaehwan bergetar. Jaehwan menangis.

"Jaehwan?"

"Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi orang-orang itu, Taekwoon? Aku harus bilang apa? Kalau aku ceritakan apa yang terjadi, mereka tak mungkin akan percaya." Jaehwan menangis makin kencang.

Taekwoon masih terdiam. Tak lama, ia teringat sesuatu. Ia pun mengecup pipi Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan, dengar." Taekwoon menarik Jaehwan hingga laki-laki itu menatapnya. "Kau ingat ceritamu tadi? Ketika kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi pada orang tuamu, mereka malah tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa kau memang terlahir sebagai wanita. Begitu, kan?"

" _N- ne_. Lalu?"

Taekwoon menghela nafas. "Apa aku harus benar-benar menjelaskannya?" Ia menatap Jaehwan yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung. _He is stupid, yet so cute~_ "Itu berarti, kemungkinan besar, mereka juga akan beranggapan bahwa kau memang terlahir sebagai laki-laki. Semua akan kembali normal, Jaehwan. Aku yakin. Tenang saja."

Taekwoon mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Benarkah?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. Lalu ia melirik jam di kamarnya. Pukul 8.30 malam. "Sekarang tidurlah sebentar. Pukul 10 nanti aku akan antar kau pulang. _Okay_?"

Jaehwan tersenyum, kemudian menghapus air matanya. Ia lalu mengangguk. " _Okay_."

Taekwoon tersenyum. Lalu keduanya kembali dalam posisi berbaring dan memeluk satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaehwan." Taekwoon mencium bibir Jaehwan dengan lembut.

"Kau yakin? Dengan sosokku ini?" Taekwoon lelah berargumentasi tentang itu lagi. Ia pun hanya mengangguk. Senyuman Jaehwan makin lebar, sebelum memeluk tubuh Taekwoon lebih erat. Kepalanya kembali bersandar di dada Taekwoon. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Taekwoon."

 **END**

 ** _afterword_** :

Ga tahu harus nulis apa. ini pertamanya bikin ff NC bahasa, _so... yeah *Run away* ~~~~~~ (/~\\)_

 _Thanks for reading! Please review! Criticism are allowed as long as you guys are not rude!_ :3


End file.
